Alice, la rara del campus
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Alice, la rarita freak de la universidad, la estrafalaria y solitaria Alice Brandon… cada día me sorprende más. Mini fic.
1. La sorpresa del duende

_**Nada es mío. Personajes de Meyer e historia de Norae Blanco.**_

* * *

Alice, la rarita freak de la universidad, la estrafalaria y solitaria Alice Brandon… cada día me sorprende más.  
Ayer por la tarde, paseaba por Gran Vía abstraída, probablemente repasando mentalmente todos los pasos y resultados de su último trabajo de cronobiología intentando descubrir dónde estaba el fallo que había cometido y que le había llevado al suspenso.  
No obstante, no se comportaba como de costumbre. No se fijaba en nada. La vista clavada en el suelo, los brazos paralelos al cuerpo y sus pies caminando sin dirección específica, siguiendo una trayectoria irregular a un ritmo constante. No movía los labios, ni cerraba los párpados para sentir el viento en el rostro. Tampoco se acariciaba el pelo ni se ajustaba las gafas.  
Yo la observaba desde la esquina siguiente de la manzana. Iba a cruzar el portal de mi edificio cuando la vi venir por la avenida. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en la pared de al lado.

Siempre me ha hecho gracia esa chica, tan inquieta y dinámica… mirarla es como posar la vista en el mecanismo rápido y preciso del gigante reloj de una iglesia. Ella es pura armonía acelerada. Sin embargo en ese momento, andaba lentamente, sin otro movimiento más que el de sus piernas al caminar. ¿En qué estaría pensando?  
Giró a la derecha, un patio antes del portal de mi casa, y entró en Matt&co, la boutique más extravagante y cara de la ciudad, mirando al frente y con una sonrisa en la boca. Me llamó mucho la atención, pues parecía segura y cómoda entrando allí. Ella no es una precisamente del tipo de mujeres que emplean demasiado tiempo y dinero en su imagen.  
Me mataba la curiosidad y la extrañeza y quería saber qué hacía. Estuve tentado de echar un vistazo a través del cristal del escaparate pero me contuve, no quería llamar su atención.  
Pasados diez minutos, me sentía estúpido. Así que giré hacia mi portal dispuesto a entrar. Entonces, Alice salió de la tienda y ambos nos quedamos frente a frente. Se había comprado una ridícula capa verde con caperuza y había salido de la tienda con ella puesta. Su pelo negro y sus ojos verdes – se había quitado las gafas - resaltaban bajo la capucha. Parecía un duende, menudita y con los labios rosados.

Me sorprendió el brillo de sus ojos y me quedé callado, mientras Alice, olvidando su habitual timidez, canturreó un "Hola Jasper". Se puso de puntillas y me besó la punta de la nariz.  
No pude evitar sonreírle. Sería extraña, sería un bicho raro, pero en ese momento parecía un duende y me resultaba irresistible, perfecta.  
Levanté un brazo para posarlo en su cuello y desilazarla hasta abajo, para besar sus labios. Pero apenas había estado dos segundos observándolos cuando se encogió y salió corriendo por la calle.

Me dejó antontado frente al portal de mi casa, deseando más y más de ella. Por un momento me entró la vena romántica y pensé ¿será esta mi historia? ¿y si vale la pena? Siempre he creído que cuando aparece la primera duda es la señal que se necesita para intentarlo. Así que salí corriendo detrás de ella. Mientras corría, pensé que estaba loco, que esa es de la clase de cosas que se hacen en las películas y yo no era Richard Gere y tampoco estaba enamorado como para perder el culo por Alice. Entonces, ¿qué impulsaba mis piernas?  
Me llevaba ventaja y creí que estaba huyendo de mí, pero en ese momento se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Me desarmó totalmente, así que apreté la marcha. Ella torció la esquina y cuando lo hice yo, allí estaba esperándome apoyada de forma casual sobre el capó de uno de los coches.

Me faltaba el aire, estaba cansado y el deseo me ardía en el pecho, pero no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ni decir. Ya no me importaba llamar su atención y la miraba con descaro y desvergüenza. Ella arqueó una ceja. La verdad es que Alice me vuelve realmente loco. Se quitó la caperuza y se soltó la coleta del pelo. El pelo le bailó por unos intantes y luego quedó suelto, colgando sobre sus pechos.  
Ella sacó del bolsillo unas llaves, se incorporó y, tras acercarse a mí con delicada promiscuidad, las depositó en mi mano. Tardé poco en descubrir que estábamos frente al patio de su casa. También tardamos poco en subir los cinco pisos y acabar tendidos en la cama.  
Ahora su ridícula capa verde está tirada por el suelo, en algún rincón de la casa. Ella está asomada a la ventana, desnuda y quieta, observando como anochece en la gran ciudad. Y yo, tumbado en la cama la miro y me pregunto dónde está la rarita freak de la universidad y qué ha sido de la estrafalaria, inquieta, solitaria y tímida Alice Brandon.  
¿Sería un disfraz? ¿Una mera fachada para ocultar el diamante en bruto que es en realidad? ¿O simplemente trata de protegerse del mundo?  
Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de descubrirlo, prefiero que lo haga ella…

Sorprendiéndome cada día un poquito más.


	2. La científica chiflada

_**Nada es mío. Personajes de Meyer e historia de Norae Blanco.**_

Alice vestía aquella capa verde desde que se la compró hacía meses en Matt&co, una tarde en la que hicimos el amor como locos en su apartamento de Gran Vía. El semestre pasaba deprisa, tanto que no había tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ella de nuevo.

Tardé pocas semanas en darme cuenta de que yo para ella no existía de ninguna forma. Volvía a ser aquel terremoto de chica hiperactiva, con sus movimientos rápidos y sus palabras atropelladas. Ella desapareció de mi vida aquella misma noche, cuando asomó la luna y me dedicó el último beso, mientras yo me despedía y entraba en el ascensor.

Ahora ya la había olvidado. Tenía en mente mi próximo examen de historia de la medicina y buscaba con desespero algún tomo en la biblioteca de la facultad, pero se me habían adelantado. Vagando entre estanterías de madera y millones y millones de papeles escritos, escuché unas risas al otro lado del estante.

Miré a través de los libros.  
- ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Estudiando? - Preguntó María, la francesa, con la burla en la sonrisa. Irina reía a su lado. Estaban apoyadas en una mesa repleta de apuntes y bolígrafos de colores, pañuelos y una bolsa de cacahuetes rellenos. Alice estaba de espaldas a mí, con la cabeza agachada sobre el libro. Su mano no dejó de escribir.  
- Oh, Alice... No te estaremos molestando, ¿verdad? - más risas de Irina - Todavía me pregunto por qué elegiste Medicina, supongo que querrás dedicarte al laboratorio, ¿no? El papel de científica chiflada te pega mucho más que el de doctora.  
Algunas mesas de al lado se giraron también a reírle la gracia a María. Alice levantó el rostro, con la mano izquierda se quitó las gafas y ladeó la cabeza.  
- Yo todavía me pregunto por qué intentas tirarte a Jasper si a él no le interesas. Será que tú elegiste bien el papel de zorra.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. Me habría encantado haber estado enfrente para ver sus ojos verdes pronunciar mi nombre.

María profirió unos cuantos insultos que no hirieron la sonrisa de Alice y que acabaron por alejarse en el pasillo, con Irina muda detrás. La gente volvió a su estudio.  
Yo desistí en mi búsqueda de historia y me fui corriendo al baño, a manipular mi erección.

Alice_ no me había olvidado._


	3. Perdí la cordura entre sus piernas

**Feliz 2011 y disculpad la tardanza, 2010 fue un año demasiadoajetreado y repleto de cosas por hacer **

**Jasper pov**

_Viajábamos a más de tres mil kilómetros por hora y todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor se había diluido como pintura al óleo. No veíamos nada que no fueran nuestros propios poros de la piel, abriéndose de excitación para recibir el aliento que se nos escapaba en cada gemido. Era un compás frenético, tétrico, mecánico y dinámico, como si las ruedas de un reloj se fundieran en un abrazo.  
El mundo se moría mientras nosotros agotábamos el oxígeno del planeta. Mientras nos bebíamos de labio a labio y de verso a verso en cada mirada.  
Dejé de ser yo. Dejé mi cuerpo a un lado y buceé en el tuyo mientras tú hacías lo mismo conmigo. Éramos espectros navegando en el amor, volando dentro de nuestros organismos, saboreando cada parte de nuestra alma.  
Por un momento creí que acabaríamos engullidos y el pu-pum de mi corazón quebró el velocímetro. Mientras te mordía el cuello y te arañaba las vértebras, cien mil luciérnagas salieron por mi boca.  
Y con aquella imagen de revoloteos luminiscentes, nos dormimos extasiados con las sábanas en el suelo y nuestros cuerpos desnudos._

Los Pixies sonaban en el coche mientras rememoraba la noche anterior con Allie y dejaba atrás las últimas casas de la ciudad, tomando la salida a los campos. Entraba una brisa cálida, por el hueco de la ventanilla que tenía abierto, y se mezclaba con el humo del cigarrillo, envolviéndome y relajando cada órgano de mi cuerpo. Fumaba sin pensar en nada, dejándome llevar por la guitarra, entonando de vez en cuando, algo de _Where is my mind._

Dejé el asfalto para adentrarme en el camino pedregoso que conducía a nuestra zona residencial. Cambié los edificios por pequeños chalets, por abetos y álamos a ambos lados de la calle; cambié el ruido y el contaminado ambiente por el canto de los pájaros y aire fresco.  
Volvía a casa después de las clases y me sentía extasiado, con aquella canción de fondo, con el olor del tabaco en la punta de mi nariz y el sol a mi espalda, atardeciendo sin mí. Me apetecían muchas cosas, como parar en el muelle y bañarme desnudo; llevar a alice a bailar y emborracharnos, seguir conduciendo hasta la inmensidad del bosque y sacarla de allí.  
Pero yo nunca fui de los que se dejan llevar por los impulsos. O quizá sí que fui así, en algún rincón del ático de mi mente estaban los recuerdos de mis aventuras, pero ahora, enterrados, mi espíritu se había consumido. Acabé conduciendo hasta mi casa, como era normal.

Al llegar vi a Félix en la puerta, con el brazo extendido y cara amenazadora. Lo entendí todo al ver a Alice bajo las escaleras y con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre? – los interrumpí gritando nada más bajar del coche.  
Caminé decidido hasta Alice, pero Félix se giró y se interpuso. Nos miramos con tensión. Desde esa distancia podía oler el alcohol que había tomado, incluso podía imaginarme la escena posterior, viniendo a mi casa a buscar bronca. Entonces lo entendí.  
- No se te habrá ocurrido tocarla, ¿verdad?  
Alice había bajado y se mantenía cerca de mí.  
- Jazz, no me ha hecho nada…  
Félix soltó una risa ahogada, pero se la quité cogiéndole por la camisa.  
- Dije que no volvieras – repetí.  
Después de lo que parecieron horas parados el uno frente al otro retándonos con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dondequiera que iba en primer lugar.

Me acerqué a Alice y apoyé mi mentón sobre su frente, estrechando su cintura. Ella gimoteó y hundió el rostro sobre mi cuello. También olía ligeramente a alcohol y sólo de imaginar cómo él ponía sus manos sobre ella, el odio recorría mis arterias. Temblaba de rabia y respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. Alice me dio un beso corto y rápido detrás de la oreja, y luego se separó de mí.  
Me miró y me susurró:  
- Llévame lejos de aquí, por favor.

Minutos después salíamos en coche de allí, dejando atrás la escena que acabábamos de vivir. Intentando pensar en otras cosas, como en el agua del muelle o en si encontraríamos algún hotel barato para pasar la noche. Mientras, sonaban de nuevo los Pixies en la radio, me fumaba otro cigarrillo y volvía a ver el casi extinguido sol a lo lejos, todavía atardeciendo.  
_¿Dónde estaba mi mente?_ me preguntaba, _se me habría perdido en mitad del bosque o entre sus piernas_.


End file.
